7days_choose_your_storyfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
First Comrade - Balaam Description: "Man. You’re making it sound like I kill for fun." Rarity: 58.82% (Uncommon) Exp: 13 Charon’s Interrogation Description: "Welcome to your final dream - on the boundary between life and death." Rarity: 88.24% (Common) Exp: 11 First Comrade - Hilde Description: "What’s your task, Kirell?" Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 First Comrade - Argo Description: "I seem to have interrogated you. That was not my intent, however." Rarity: 35.29% (Uncommon) Exp: 17 Like a well-aged whiskey Description: "...It’s times like this I wish I had a different task." Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 The hated one Description: "Yeah, I'm your tragic and unwilling villain." Rarity: 17.65% (Rare) Exp: 24 Safehaven Description: "I think I’ve been super lucky- To have you and Argo on my side." Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 Where I belong Description: "They do have their quirks, but at the end of the day they’re my team." Rarity: 29.41% (Rare) Exp: 18 Hideout Description: "I knew I was right about you. We're the same, you and I." Rarity: 17.65% (Rare) Exp: 24 Aid and abet Description: "You better put your game face on." Rarity: 35.29% (Uncommon) Exp: 17 The devotee Description: "Nothing worked on Philio - not the threats nor trying to scare him." Rarity: 29.41% (Rare) Exp: 18 The banished Description: "Alright, fine. Even if you really just had good intentions, we can’t afford to take you for your word just like that. You get that?" Rarity: 29.41% (Rare) Exp: 18 Just you wait and see... Description: "Villains like you shouldn’t be allowed to go back." Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 And you are... Description: "Congratulations, I guess. To the both of us." Rarity: 11.76% (Very rare) Exp: 29 So long, friend Description: "You just wait, Hilde. I promise I'll make it and go find you." Rarity: 29.41% (Rare) Exp: 18 You can thank Hilde for that Description: "Heh - now where could that gun have gone?" Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 A nagging resurrection Description: "If this is the way you’re going to be after you’ve been resurrected, I'm afraid I might do something I'll regret once again." Rarity: 0.00% (Ultra rare) Exp: 0 Like father, like daughter Description: "I never wanted to see you cry. It was painful to watch." Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 No looking back Description: "I guess there’s no telling now that’s he’s completely dead." Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 No regrets Description: "I may have turned on my partner, but I don't regret it one bit." Rarity: 11.76% (Very rare) Exp: 29 Kick your ass Description: "Hilde made up her mind - and acted on her decision." Rarity: 11.76% (Very rare) Exp: 29 An explosive turn of events Description: "Hahahahahah! Oh, it just keeps getting better and better, Kirell!!" Rarity: 5.88% (Very rare) Exp: 41 I've missed you Description: "seeing you now, I think I’d want to keep my eye on you." Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 Rest in peace Description: "This test was much too cruel for someone as kind as you." Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 Charon’s Successor Description: "It would be bad manners not to see you off without a smile." Rarity: 11.76% (Very rare) Exp: 29 Goddess of Revenge Description: "Finally... You’ve found a reason to live. Rage... jealousy. You’ve done it... Heheheh..." Rarity: 23.53% (Rare) Exp: 21 Trivia * Source: https://www.exophase.com/game/7-days-decide-your-story-android/achievements/ * There are 26 total achievements. * All of this exp adds up to 530. Category:Other pages